


Talk to me

by Halevetica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is bad at feelings, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Little bit of Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Bucky and Steve are finally together but Bucky seems to be keeping something from Steve.





	Talk to me

Steve slid from the warmth of his bed and padded quietly to the bathroom. It was barely six in the morning, but Steve had been slack on getting in his morning runs lately. He'd had to start squeezing them in in the afternoon and it was just too hot. The sun was always in full swing by mid-day, whereas right now, it wasn't even up. Steve threw cool water in his face to help him wake up before brushing his teeth.

Just as he was finishing up when he heard a loud clatter from the bedroom and Bucky's voice call out meekly. "Steve?"

"Hey, you alright?" Steve asked stepping into the dark room to find Bucky picking up the book he kept on his side table.

"What are you doing up so early?" Bucky asked. He almost sounded out of breath.

"I was gonna go for a run, you sure you're alright?" Steve reached down to pick up the last of the books.

"Don't go," Bucky spoke quietly.

This alerted something in Steve. Something was wrong. He'd known this man since they were kids.

"Buck, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just too early to run and I thought you started running in the afternoons," Bucky shifted slightly away from Steve. A tell-tale sign something was definitely wrong.

"Hey, look at me," Steve reached over and lifted Bucky's chin. "What's going on?"

"The bed is cold, I want you to lay with me," Bucky put on a fake pout.

"Come on, Bucky, I'm not stupid," Steve huffed. The two had only been dating a few months and they were still getting used to everything but one thing they'd never had to struggle with in the past was trust. However, it seemed like lately Bucky wasn't as trusting of Steve.

"Damn it, Bucky, talk to me," Steve snapped. He hadn't meant to, but he didn't understand why Bucky was so reserved now.

Bucky's hand clenched.

"You're hiding something, what is it?" Steve demanded his arms now crossed over his chest impatiently.

Bucky dropped his eyes as if in shame.

"Please, talk to me. You know I'm here for you, no matter what. To the end of the line, right?" Steve lifted Bucky's chin so they were face to face.

"Of course, I'm just...tired. Enjoy your run." Bucky offered a smile before rolling over in bed.

Steve's jaw clenched. He knew things had been hard on Bucky since the whole Winter Soldier thing, but it's like Bucky was pulling back more now that they were actively together. It hurt Steve.

"I love you," Steve sighed as he reached for his keys and phone.

Bucky pulled the covers up over his shoulder, tightly. "I love you too."

Steve ignored the feeling in his gut telling him to stay and make Bucky talk. He would just get upset and that wouldn't accomplish anything. A run would help clear his head.

-

Bucky puffed out a breath as he lifted himself up above the pull up bar. He had tied weights to his ankles to help him weight more. He had found working out to be a good distraction when Steve was gone during the day. He had a meeting with shield that day and then had promised to help Peter train at the compound. He had called after to invite Bucky to have dinner with the two of them, but he chose to stay behind. He knew Steve would be able to tell he was having a rough day. He tried his best to keep it from Steve, but the blonde knew Bucky too well, so he started to avoid him as best as possible on those days. He'd woken to find Steve gone from bed and he'd panicked. Steve hadn't run in the morning in a while and it threw Bucky off to find Steve missing. He'd reacted quickly, knocking into the pile of books on his side table. Of course Steve had been concerned and Bucky, desperate to keep the nightmares at bay, had asked Steve to stay.

When Bucky had finally dozed back off, the nightmares returned. They always did when he felt vulnerable and without Steve by his side, he felt more vulnerable than ever.

"Bucky, you down here?" Steve called from the top of the stairs. They had the gym set up in the basement.

Bucky lowered himself and took a seat on the weight bench.

"Hey, sorry I got in late, we ran into Bruce at the compound," Steve approached the bench where Bucky was undoing the ankle weights.

"You have fun?" Bucky asked, looking up at the blonde. A fake smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, Peter's really improving," Steve leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to Bucky's lips.

"I'm getting ready to head to bed, you coming?"

"I think I'm gonna stay down here for a bit longer, you go ahead," Bucky nodded towards the door.

Steve frowned. "Come on, I haven't seen you all day." He had hoped Bucky would be more open than he had been that morning.

"I'm not really tired," Bucky shrugged. He hoped Steve would buy his lie.

He wasn't so lucky.

"What's up with you today?" Steve asked pushing Bucky's hair back from his face. He stood in front of him, looking down. Maybe if he tried a softer approach Bucky would be more inclined to talk.

"Nothing," Bucky gave another fake smile.

"You were acting strange this morning and then you didn't want to meet us for dinner, now you aren't coming to bed. Did I do something?"

Bucky's shoulder slumped. Leave it to Steve to blame himself for Bucky's own problems.

"No, of course not," Bucky stood up, cupping Steve's face.

"Then what is it?" Steve placed his hand over Bucky's, turning his head to press his lips to his palm.

"I love you," Bucky sighed out. He really did. He had for ages and now they were together, and Bucky couldn't be happier. That's why he avoided Steve on days like this.

"I love you too, Buck."

"You should get some sleep, you've had a long day," Bucky pulled his hand away then. He turned to reach for the weights to put on the weight bar.

"James, please," Steve huffed out in frustration, causing Bucky to pause. Steve rarely used his first name.

Bucky turned to Steve with sad eyes.

"I know you; something is up. Please just talk to me," Steve's tone was pleading. He took a step towards his boyfriend.

"I don't want to," Bucky's eyes dropped to his shoes.

"Why not?" Steve looked taken aback. He and Bucky always told each other everything.

"Because this is going well," Bucky's shoulders slumped.

"What is?"

"Us. You and I." Bucky huffed, gesturing between him and Steve.

Steve stiffened. "Bucky, what happened?" His tone was worried and slightly accusing at the same time.

"No, it's not what you think," Bucky waved a dismissive hand.

"Then what is it?" Steve's tone softened as he took another step towards Bucky.

Bucky didn't respond. His eyes roamed over Steve's worried face. He loved him so much, he just couldn't imagine losing him.

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because I don't want you to get tired of dealing with me," Bucky finally admitted, his eyes falling back to the floor.

"Honey, that's never gonna happen," Steve reached forward lifting Bucky's chin.

Bucky's eyes shut. He loved when Steve called him honey. It didn't happen too often. It's how he knew Steve meant it.

"The nightmares...they get the best of me sometimes and..." Bucky trailed off.

"Oh, Buck," Steve pulled Bucky into his chest.

"I wanted you to stay in bed this morning cause you make it better but I didn't want to tell you cause...I don't want to be a hassle. I know you prefer to run in the morning before it gets too hot. I just..."

Steve pulled back and rubbed his thumb along Bucky's cheek. "Bucky, I would run in a hundred degree weather if it meant making things easier for you. I would never get tired of taking care of you or being there for you."

"I just don't want to be a chore."

"You could never be a chore to me," Steve leaned down, his lips brushing over Bucky's. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." Bucky sighed against Steve's lips.

Steve pressed in, closing the few inches between them.

"Now, will you come to bed with me, please?"

"Course, darlin'," Bucky smiled, allowing Steve to drag him to their room.


End file.
